


Locker Room Talk

by ddagent



Series: The 'Partners' Collection [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful assignment as a couple, Phil can't stop smiling. A deleted scene from 'Partners'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> When writing 'Partners', there was a lot of extra material that never made it to the final story. Deleted scenes, alternate scenes...entire alternate chapters. After talking on Tumblr, I decided to have a 'Twelve Days of Partners' celebration. For the twelve days before Christmas, I will post a deleted or alternate scene from Partners that would have otherwise been left to rot in my archives. I hope you enjoy the festive season, and the little bit of pre-series joy every day! :D
> 
> 'Locker Room Talk' is a deleted scene, set between chapters 4 and 5. It was written initially when chapter 5 was planned to be in Phil's POV, and when that changed back to Melinda the scene was cut. It's one of the rare pieces I have in Phil's POV, which is a nice insight into how big his crush on Melinda is. I hope you enjoy it.

Nothing in the world – not Garrett, not Blake, not even Nate goddamn Harlow – could ruin this feeling. He felt like he was on top of the world…and how could he not? For one whole hour yesterday afternoon he had played boyfriend to the girl of his dreams. He’d held her hand and kissed her neck and told her that he loved her. For one whole hour, Phil Coulson was the luckiest man alive.

 

Even the next morning, waking up to a quiet dorm room alone, Phil still felt happier than he had in years. He’d practically jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom so he could get a start on the day. The faster the minutes ticked along, the closer he would be to seeing her again. But Monday morning – their next Hand to Hand class - felt like a lifetime away. It always did.

 

 “Morning, Goofy,” Blake greeted as he stepped out of the shower stall. “What happened to you?”

 

Phil just smiled as he reached for his toothbrush; unable to stop his grin even with a mouth full of toothpaste. “Nothing, Blake. Just in a good mood this morning.”

 

Blake shook his head, but Phil caught his crooked smile. He was sure his friend suspected the cause of his good mood. Hill’s surprise entrance the day before meant that half the cadets had known they were partnered together. It wouldn’t take long for it to filter round to the other half. For those who knew Phil really well, like Blake, it was obvious why he was so happy. Melinda May, the girl he’d been half in love with since Orientation, had agreed to be his partner. Had agreed, no _suggested_ to be his girlfriend.

 

Phil rinsed his mouth out, the corners of his lips still picking up in a smile. He’d been like this all week, ever since she’d chosen him in Hand to Hand. Every chance meeting, every chosen partnership for the last five days had further secured in Phil’s mind that they made an incredible team. He splashed some water on his face, rubbing away the last trace of a restless night’s sleep. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. He wondered, maybe even _hoped,_ that she was thinking about him too.

 

A large hand clapped down on Phil’s bare shoulder and _squeezed._ In the mirror, Garrett’s smile was thin; his eyes dark. He had something to say, and Phil knew exactly what was on his mind. “Morning, John.”

 

“Hey Phil,” John grinned, leaning back to rest his ass against the row of sinks. “So, _come on._ Tell us all about it.”

 

Toothbrushes were paused, sponges dropped, Phil was even sure that a couple of showers had stopped running. The handful of cadets present turned to watch him like some sort of spectator event. Phil supposed he was. Cadets like Melinda May didn’t partner up with field agents like him; and women like Melinda didn’t go for guys like him either. He knew the odds were against him, knew that the chances of her ever feeling the same way were practically zilch. But he _knew_ he wasn’t imagining the chemistry they shared.  

 

He just didn’t want to discuss it with half the graduating class.

 

“I don’t know what you want to hear, John.”

 

Phil turned to slide his toothbrush back in his wash bag when he felt the same hand tighten over his wrist. There were moments he enjoyed John’s company, moments where he could see the man he could become given time. Moments like these were when he hated Fury for recruiting them at the same time.

 

“Everyone _knows,_ Phil. No need to be so coy. So, tell me, did you and May hook up in that piss-soaked bus station or did she wait until you were both back on campus before she screwed you like a nail?”

 

He wasn’t going to be drawn into this. Phil grabbed his wash bag and tried to leave but Garrett’s hand remained. “Oh, don’t tell me she didn’t _fuck you,_ Phil. You’ve been drooling over her for four years and you finally get a shot and you didn’t even make a move? Maybe she’s just got a thing for specialists.”

 

“Well you’ve wanted her for four years, John, and she keeps turning _you_ down. She’s obviously got taste. And common _fucking_ sense.”

 

Phil stood tall, his back straight as he faced off against Garrett. He could take his ridiculous attempts at pranks, could handle his weak digs at his crush on Melinda whenever she walked past. But not here, not like this. _Not about her._

They both stared, neither one willing to break eye contact or throw another barb at each other. The spell was broken when the door to the bathroom opened. Morton. _Harlow._ Morton was a good guy, one of Fury’s recruits. They’d worked well on several operations together. Harlow was a _thug_ ; muscles and tactics but no real idea of what SHIELD did and what it was capable of. Phil had often thought that the right amount of money could lure Harlow away to a more unsavoury line of work. What had Melinda seen in him anyway?

 

“I heard Harlow flunked the exam yesterday,” Goodwin muttered to Garrett two sinks over.

 

Garrett snorted, twisting away as Harlow and Morton replaced Lucas and Manning in the showers. “No chance. Harlow’s the best specialist they got. He’s heading over to the Hub with May, I’d put money on it.”

 

If he was a gambling man, Phil would take his money. He’d had the photocopied document in his room for over a week now, saying in black and white what he’d hoped and almost prayed for. Melinda May was heading with him to the Triskelion. If yesterday was any indication, they were going to be _great_ together.  

 

Sure he wasn’t as strong as Harlow, or as gifted a fighter. Maybe she _would_ prefer the Hub to the Triskelion. Harlow to him. Maybe, despite yesterday, she _hadn’t_ seen the chemistry between them.

 

 _That_ ruined his good mood.


End file.
